I Remember
by MeiLei378
Summary: Aelita is still having dreams about Franz Hopper. But who is he? Where did Aelita come from? As the Lyoko gang stuggles to find answers, they discover that Lyoko is more than ever imagined and finding answers could cost them everything, even their lives.
1. Completion

**Okay, I've tried writing a fanfic before, but it didn't turn out too well- ****probably because most of it got lost, but anyhow … I'm going to try this again, and see if it's any better this time. But it's a different story, the other one sucked. It's going to jump from flashbacks to now, each chapter a different one. Flashbacks are in italics and present day is in normal text. I'll stop babbling and let you read my story now!**

_Franz Hopper looked up from the computer screen. He had been working on this project for years, and now it seemed it was finally finished. The last adjustments had just been perfected. Now only if he could test it…_

_He got up from his chair and closed down all the programs, then took the old freight elevator downstairs. How could he test his theory? He couldn't go himself, because he was the only one who knew how to work the programs. All his employees had left, after his computer industry had bankrupted and been forced to close down. Now he lived alone in the Hermitage with his daughter…_

_His daughter! That was it. But did he dare risk it? She would be perfect to test the knew program…but which was more important, science or his family? His daughter was the only family he had left…but if this program worked, they would be millionaires! He could start his computer business again, move to a proper home- rebuild their lives. As he walked through the deserted town, he thought of all he could do for his child, if only he took a small risk. Perhaps he would remarry, and she could have a mother-! The possibilities were endless._

_That decided it. As he walked up the path to the Hermitage, he knew he would try anything to make his little girl happy. Unlocking the door, he called up, "I'm home! Come down and say hello, Aelita!"_

**Dundunduh! I know this is very short, but flashbacks tend to be that way. The present day chapters will be longer, I promise. Next chapter coming very soon! **


	2. Good News

**A/N: Okay, I know that this was probably all explained in Franz Hopper (which I _missed_, grr, because it was Halloween) but I want to write my version anyway. So there. And if anyone saw that episode, _please _tell me about it or else I'll have to kill myself. **

**Chapter Two: Great News**

Aelita woke up and sighed. She was having another dream about Franz Hopper and the hermitage. She was still sure they were telling her something- although she didn't have the "flashbacks" any more, the dreams continued. She decided to talk to Jeremie- he had known what to do the last time. She got dressed and walked over to his room. As she did so, she sighed again…things hadn't been going too well between her and Jeremie. He was so shy! It was hard to get a relationship started with him. He seemed to be content knowing they liked each other as more than friends, but just having a friends relationship. But not her!- now that she was materialized, she wanted to start dating. But if something didn't happen soon…well, she wouldn't think about that.

Aelita knocked on his door, then entered.

"Oh hi Aelita," Jeremie said. He was sitting at his computer as usual. "Anything wrong?"

"Well, sort of," Aelita replied. "I was having another dream about Franz Hopper. I was wondering if you had any idea what they mean."

"Actually, now I might!" Jeremie said enthusiastically. "I've just figured out the codes for some of the disks we found. I spent all night researching them. Go get the others- this is some great news!"

"That's wonderful Jeremie!" Aelita cried. "You're amazing!" She kissed him on the cheek, then dashed out to find Ulrich, Yumi and Odd.

Ulrich and Odd were in their room, and Yumi was on her way to school. In a few minutes, they had all met up in Jeremie's room.

"Okay Einstein, let's see what you've got." Odd said. But before Jeremie could do anything, the door opened. A short girl with long black hair and green eyes came into the room.

"Uh, can we help you?" Ulrich asked.

"Eep!" the girl squeaked a funny noise.

"Hey don't worry- we don't bite." Odd said laughingly.

"Um. I'm sorry- I must have gotten the wrong room. You see, ah, I'm new here, and I suppose I've gotten lost, and if you could just point me in the right direction that would be great, really that's all, I'm in room 311, only I don't know where that is, and-"

"Don't worry, I'll show you where it is. No need to be scared." Yumi said comfortingly. The girl had seemed panicked and nervous, and Aelita felt bad for her.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked.

"K-Katie." The girl stammered.

"Alright, come on Katie, I'll show you where your room is. It's just down the hall here…" Yumi said, leading the girl out.

"Alright, Jeremie, we can wait until Yumi gets back. Jeremie? Jeremie?"

"Hey, Einstein, any body in there?" Odd asked, rapping on Jeremie's head. He was staring out the door, after the girl.

"Whoa, Aelita, looks like you've finally got some competition," Ulrich joked. A hot flash of anger surged through Aelita. _Who does he think he is? I thought we were a couple. He can't just brush me off like that!_

Then Yumi came back, and they were able to start the diary.

"I think the code for the first one is Laitae. Let's see if that works."

It did.

* * *

February 7th

Today I started work on my world. I am not yet sure what I'll call it, but it seems this will be an enormous project- even more time consuming than I had estimated. However, I am willing to continue. What I accomplished today was the beginnings of Carthage- one of the five sectors of my world. Carthage will be the base for all of my information on the other sectors, as well as the inhabitants. If this project works, I will become rich, and can rebuild the lives of my family. My wife has taken ill recently- it is no doubt stress- we are very tight on money now that my business has bankrupted. Also, we recently moved into an old house of my late uncle's- the Hermitage. The adjustments are hard for her; she is used to fancy city life where she is taken care of and comfortable. However, I must return to make sure that she is alright, as well as to tend to our daughter, who is quite young- six, in fact. I shall add more on Carthage later.

* * *

For a long while, none of them spoke. Then at last, Jeremie said in a quiet voice, "I know this sounds unbelievable, but guys, it seems Franz Hopper _created_ Lyoko!"

**Another cliffy! This time I want five reviews before I update. It gets better- and longer- in another chapter or two. **


End file.
